


J2 Fic: He Doesn't Know (An Excerpt)

by PhoenixDragon



Series: He Doesn't Know (An Excerpt) [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blackmail, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Non-Con, M/M, dark!fic, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared swallowed hard, distracting himself with the beer for a moment. He wished things hadn't gotten so awkward, that they hadn't fallen away from each other so easily, so fast. It seemed to have taken an eternity - but really, it had taken mere moments, mere seconds for what they had to become a joke on itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2 Fic: He Doesn't Know (An Excerpt)

**  
Part One   
**

"Look," Jensen sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. "I know you don't want to be here - fuck, _I_ don't want you to be here. So get whatever you came for that you think you may have left with me and go, okay?"

Jared just stared, completely exasperated now. He knew their friendship was over. That little display in Jen's trailer last week pretty much put paid to it (whether Jared himself wanted it that way or not) - the things his best friend had said, what he'd done...

There was just no coming back from that.

But Jared had to try. He was nothing if he was not persistent.

"No, really, man - I just...I came to talk. See if...see if you are okay. You really scared me -"

Jensen laughed. It was not the easy, warm chuckle that Jared was used to, but a broken rip of sound, his face hidden by the gloom of the shadowed room. Seemed Jensen liked to live in the dark nowadays, in more ways than one. He trailed off, shaking his head and Jared could almost see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes, but those eyes were shuttered to him now - something telling Ackles that Jared was to be kept at arm's length.

Jared had a pretty good idea who and what that was, too.

Jensen heaved himself off the couch and went to skirt around him, as if to go find this elusive whateverthefuck that Padalecki had left in his possession so he could be rid of him that much faster. Jared rose smoothly to his feet and spun on one heel, snagging the other man's arm before he could get too far. He didn't expect his friend to come up short as though he had been shot, head bowing back reflexively as he hissed a muted grunt of pain.

"Dammit! Jesus - _what_?" Jared gasped, dropping his arm like he had burnt him.

"Nothing!" Jensen supplied hastily, backing away from him, melting back into the dark and out of arm's reach. "It's nothing."

"Jensen, what the fuck, man?!"

"What?"

"That's it!" Jared huffed, leaning over to snap on the lamp. Ackles acted like Jared had thrown something at him, swaying out of the way of the light and turning his back to him, making a rapid beeline for the kitchen at the last second. Jared was on his heels the whole way, careful to snag the sleeve of his robe to spin him back around. All he succeeded in doing was pulling Jen's robe off of his shoulder - and though it was shrugged back on as fast as Jensen could manage it, Jared saw everything he needed to.

Mottled blue and reddish bruises climbed from around Jensen's bicep towards his neck, fanning out across his throat in finger-shaped blotches of angry color, before tapering off near his jaw. A mottled looking mark of purple was splashed across one cheek and under his eye, his face turned before Jared could see much more of the damage layered across his flesh; his robe once again cinched tight, back turned to Jared as he stalked off into the kitchen area, a quick bark of "Turn that fucking light off!" trailing out behind him.

Shocked and mildly ashamed of himself, he did as asked, snapping off the lamp and falling back into the armchair with a soft thump. The darkness surrounded him like a soft cocoon and he found himself staring at the kitchen door, willing Jensen to come back and explain himself.

A few minutes ticked by before Ackles made a reappearance, two beers clutched in one hand. His voice was a steady hum of calm as he handed one to Jared, robe rustling quietly as he sat back down.

"Why do you always do that?" Jensen's voice was low, tight with bemused anger.

"What?"

"Get so fucking..." Jensen sighed, the sound drifting through the dark to fall flat on Jared's ears. "I told you it was nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing, Jensen -"

"I had an accident, no big deal. I knew if you saw that you'd freak out, like you always do-"

 _like you have no right to_

"-and I'd have to sit here and explain myself - which I won't."

Jared swallowed hard, distracting himself with the beer for a moment. He wished things hadn't gotten so awkward, that they hadn't fallen away from each other so easily, so _fast_. It seemed to have taken an eternity - but really, it had taken mere moments, mere seconds for what they had to become a joke in itself. And he didn't know who to blame for it. It was easy to blame Jensen, _too_ easy. But it takes two to make a friendship fail.

"Why are you here, Jay?"

The nickname had the effect Jensen must have wanted, because he relaxed when Jared sucked in his breath, long fingers fidgeting with the beer bottle in surprised agitation.

"I wanted to talk."

"I highly doubt that. Everything that needed to be said was said two weeks ago. What - you want some more?"

Jared flinched at the memory and hated the smooth chuckle that issued from the couch proof that Jensen was well aware that he had the upper hand here.

"Go home, Jared," wearily, sounding sad and done in. "There's nothing to see here, there's no reason for you to _be_ here. You've got better things to do during your downtime than hang out with some frickin' wierdo faggot, I'm sure."

Jared's teeth clicked together in shock and rage. Those words sent a tickle of memory through his mind, but he couldn't place it - and Jensen's attitude was starting to wear on his nerves.

"So, I can't stop by, talk to you and make sure you're okay -"

"Do you really wanna do this?" Jensen's voice had dropped, a tinge of menace lacing his tone. "I mean, _really_? It didn't work out for you so well last time, Jay. Unless, of course, you came by here to take me up on my generous offer."

It was said with a sneer and Jared's anger went up another two notches.

"Are you fucking _nuts_?!"

"Depends on who you talk to - or what you read." Jensen fired back, still too calm and smooth for Jared's liking.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm so fucking -"

"About what? Being friends with me? Or spying on me? Oh, I know! Maybe - it was getting caught. Did you get a thrill, Jay? Does it get you -"

Jared slammed the beer bottle on the coffee table, wishing it would shatter and crack like he was doing.

"Fucking _stop_ it!"

"No." _Make me_.

"Goddammit, Jensen! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!"

He towered over Ackles, secretly, angrily pleased when Jensen flinched away, taken aback momentarily by Jared's anger. Then he stood as well, refusing to be intimidated, squaring off with his former friend and brother.

"What isn't, Jared? Do you need a refresher? Or wanna go ahead and get the fuck outta my house, now?"

"Fuck you." Jared breathed, angry beyond reason. "Fuck you, Ackles -"

"Oh, we're back to that-"

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? You had no right to say that shit to me - you had no right to...to-"

Jensen stood mute, not looking at him - shoulders pulled in on themselves as he tried to ignore or dismiss what was being said. Jared lashed out one huge paw and gripped Jensen's shoulder, horrified and insanely happy when Jen's knees buckled, a small gasp escaping from his tightly clenched teeth.

"You had no _right_!"

"This," Jensen grated, arm trembling in Jared's grip. "This is what you came by for? Then let it out - we're done, Jared. Time and time again you don't fucking hear me, but go ahead, get it all out. The second you stop speaking, we're through."

"Why are you doing this?" Jared cried, unconsciously tightening down on Jensen's shoulder and giving him a shake. "Why are you so determined to drive me away?"

Jensen puffed out a muted whimper and looked at him, truly looked him in the face as he replied, his skin a patchwork of horror and pain. Ugly splashes of bruised flesh highlighting small cuts and angry-looking welts dashed out across his handsome features, the effect a startling as it was horrifying.

"Why are you so determined to stay?" He whispered.

"I've given you every reason to go. Hell," he laughed softly, his eyes burning into Jared's. "You've given _yourself_ enough reason! So why...why are you here? And don't give me that 'I wanna talk' bullshit - it's crap and you know it. Did you come to soak it up, find out what a freak I am? 'Cause there is only one other reason you'd be here besides that one - and you know it."

Jared dropped his arm and staggered back as though he'd been slapped, that ache that sat in his chest 24-7 nowadays rising up to choke him. How could he fucking do that? Run him through such a gamut and leave him wrung out, strung out and drained with so few words?

"Is that what you honestly think, Jensen?"

Jensen tilted his head up defiantly, widening his stance. Even in the gloom his friend's damaged profile raged an alien beauty, his manner cold and distant.

"What other reason is there?"

That unreasonable anger was back, it's coldness reflected in Jensen's stare - the stare that melted into knowing, and Jared hated that.

"Fine." Jared gritted, disgusted and enraged. "If that's all there is."

Jensen turned to go, obviously not comprehending what Jared was saying.

"Be sure to lock the door when you leave, then - don't want just anyone wandering in here."

"Where do you think you're going?" His tone was a whip-crack of sound across the suddenly silent house, his frame literally trembling with rage.

Jensen froze, spinning to face him - and Jared caught a flash of sorrow ( _fear_ ) before his eyes closed up again.

"That's what I thought." He murmured, drifting back towards him. "What else could it be?"

"You are so right," Jared hissed coldly. "But then, you _always_ are, aren't you, Jen?"

"Don't -"

"Shut. Up."

Jensen went mute again, arms hanging loosely, poised as if to await Jared's order, face tilted away from his.

"Look at me."

Jensen complied, turning easily to look in his eyes, his own empty and blank - and that was almost enough to stop Jared right there, to let him go and lick his wounds that had been reopened with Padalecki's presence. It would have stopped him, _should_ have stopped him - he never intended to go through with this. He fully intended to throw a scare into Jensen then talk him around, but -

 _full lips, nibbling his jaw, his dreams so vivid, terrifying and wonderful. The slow slide of warm flesh against him as he buried himself deep, Jensen's eyes an endless, endless green, green, green..._

"I can make it good, Jay," those same eyes so flat and distant...

 **Somebody help me...**

his rage, his anger wouldn't let him go. He'd been haunted by this man, driven insane and cried for him - to be shunted to the side so callously, for whatever reason...

His pride wouldn't allow it.

So _fine_. He'd give him what he so desperately seemed to want - then he'd let him go.

He sucked it up and looked down on Jensen, lips curling into a sneer.

"Since that seems to be the only way to get through to you, I guess I'll take you up on your 'generous offer'," he mimicked, letting his eyes flick over Jensen's torso, a small demon within delighted when his friend seemed to shrink in on himself for a moment before straightening again.

Then cruelly.

"Though I think _generous_ might be a bit much now, don't you think?" He was shocked with himself, the words that tumbled out of his mouth belonged to someone else - they weren't his, he couldn't be that cold, could he?

Jensen sucked in a breath, eyes wide - then subsided, a subtle nod jerking away from him as his gaze fell to the floor, his shoulders relaxing under Jared's steady stare. The verbal assault seemed to calm him and Jared had to swallow back bile, stomach churning in renewed rage and nausea.

This was insane. _He_ was insane - was this truly happening?

Could he do this to his best friend, a man he loved (even after all this time) like a brother?

Why was he doing this?!

He squared his shoulders, Jensen's quiet acceptance angering him all over again; wasn't this what he fucking wanted?!

"Let's go," He was still cold, voice icy even as he fought the urge to be sick. Jensen flinching back as he pointed towards the back of the house, body swinging out of the way of his arm. "You know the way, _right_?"

For a moment Jensen's eyes flickered with some unnamed emotion, lips going white for a mere moment, before he turned away, silent as a ghost, walking back towards the bedroom. Jared trailed after him, suddenly unsure of what he was doing, but too stubborn to back out now. No way was he going to look like a pussy around his friend - though fucking was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings, Notes, Disclaimers and Links to be found in the last chapter...


End file.
